plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombot Battlecruiser 5000
Hearty |Tribe = Science Barrel Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: Zombies can't be hurt this turn. |Rarity = Galactic - Legendary |Flavor Text = Not space legal in 35 different galaxies.}} Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is a galactic legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. It costs 6 to play, and has 6 /5 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability makes all Zombies on the field unable to be hurt for the turn it is revealed, including itself. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Science Barrel Zombie *'Trait:' Gravestone *'Ability:' When revealed: Zombies can't be hurt this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Not space legal in 35 different galaxies. Strategies With This zombie seems to have mundane stats for its cost. In fact, however, Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is a really powerful zombie on its own, with an incredible ability that prevents every zombie on board from taking damage for one turn, and the Gravestone trait. Speaking of its ability, this zombie is also useful for protecting glass cannons like Fishy Imp and Cuckoo Zombie from damage. Thanks to its Gravestone trait, the Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is immune to plant tricks, as long as the plant hero doesn't have Grave Buster. As a result, the plant hero will not be able to do anything once this zombie is revealed. To maximize Zombot Battlecruiser 5000's ability, try to fill every lane but one with zombies. The remaining empty lane will be reserved for the Zombot Battlecruiser 5000. Arguably the best hero to use with the Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is Neptuna. She can take advantage of its Gravestone trait with Headstone Carver. Another good strategy for Neptuna is playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger or In-Crypted to reactivate its ability on the next turn. In addition, this is in the Science tribe, which will benefit Rustbolt when using a science deck, where he can have a Zombot Drone Engineer on the field, which will cause the Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 to be able to inflict more damage, or play Gadget Scientist while Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 is still in play to make it do a devastating Bonus Attack. Planetary Gladiator is also a good pair with this card, as the zombie hero will be invulnerable that turn, in a similar fashion to Uncrackable. Do not pair this with zombies like Newspaper Zombie (unless it is already damaged and has high strength) and Jester, as they will be unable to activate their abilities. Against Since this zombie hides in a Gravestone, you can easily destroy this zombie using Grave Buster if you think the zombie hero has spent most of their brains while there is only one Gravestone. If you cannot deal with this situation, try to play cards to damage and destroy all other zombies before it is revealed to prevent most of the zombies from being protected this turn. It is also best to get rid of any Planetary Gladiator, otherwise not even Strikethrough plants, which will normally be able to hit the zombie hero even if they cannot hurt the zombies, will be able to hit the zombie hero. Besides, you would also want to be careful that this zombie has great raw stats so it can be tough to destroy it. If Grave Buster is unavailable, using Briar Rose combined with many cheap flowers like Sunflower or Morning Glory will be a valid strategy, as even though the zombies cannot be hurt, Briar Rose will be able to destroy the zombies outright, thus negating the ability somewhat. Do not play Magnifying Grass or Bonk Choy if you suspect that the zombie hero has played this card, as they will likely be destroyed, and in the case of Bonk Choy, its one-turn strength boost will be useless. As for destroying the zombie itself, the most obvious choice would be Shamrocket, as well as Squash and Lawnmower. Using a glass cannon like the aforementioned Magnifying Grass will also work. Gallery ZombotBattlecruiser5000Stat.jpg|Statistics Zombotbattlecruiser5000card.png|Card Trivia *It is currently the only Zombot in the game not to been based on any Zombot from any other game, as the Zombot Plank Walker and Zombot Sharktronic Sub are based on the Zombots from Plants vs. Zombies 2, while Zombot 1000 is based on either the original zombot or the Ultra-Zombot 6000. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Galactic cards Category:Galactic zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Barrel zombies Category:Science cards Category:Barrel cards